


A Battle of Wills

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Sin Week 2016 [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pirate AU, RoisaSinWeek2016, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Pirate AU + Masturbation</p><p>Luisa messed up and now her captain is ignoring her, luckily Luisa knows just what to do to get Rose's attention back on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! And we all know what that means: Pirate Smut!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the last day of Sin Week (Holy shit this went by so fast)

Luisa knew for certain Rose was avoiding her when the sun had sunk below the waves hours ago and the other woman still hadn’t returned to her cabin.

Luisa sighed in annoyance, kicking the sheet off herself and slipping into a simple shift. It would be better to be at least partly dressed for this. Of course, the effect would be more pronounced if she _did_ go naked but she doubted that would help ease the tension she’d created that afternoon.

She’d been sailing with Rose and her crew for months now, originally not by choice. But after her father refused to pay the ransom Rose had demanded of him because Luisa was, as he put it, “only a woman” Rose had set her free.

The first thing Luisa did with her newfound freedom was turn around and join Rose’s crew. Over the weeks spent on the sea with the band of women she had come to like them, Rose most of all.

So while she was practically one of them now, she still didn’t really understand some of the unspoken rules the pirates lived by. So when she’d noticed there were no more chairs available at the table during supper, she decided to make the best use of the available space and sat down in Rose’s lap.

As soon as she’d done it, an uncomfortable quiet fell over the table, everyone looking at them in surprise.

Luisa had carried on like nothing was the matter while Rose slowly unfroze underneath her, eventually continuing eating like this was the way things usually went.

Slowly, the conversations had started around them again, but Rose hadn’t spoken to her at all and afterwards she’d been avoiding Luisa, making sure never to be seen with her anywhere.

Luisa had thought the captain would turn around and come to bed so they could talk about it, but obviously Rose was pettier than she’d thought. So she had no other choice but to go and get her lover from wherever she was hiding and make her talk about this.

She had learned long ago that _talking_ about _feelings_ wasn’t really Rose’s strongest suit, but that didn’t mean Luisa wasn’t at least going to try.

She excited the cabin, the salty ocean breeze playing with her hair and lifting the white shift up around her legs. It was dark out, only the moon illuminating the deck of the ship in its pale light.

She greeted Petra, who was steering the ship in Rose’s absence, and went below decks to find the stubborn pirate.

While it had been dark outside, it was infinitely darker down here and Luisa took a couple of seconds to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

She understood now why Rose insisted on wearing her eyepatch. It made the transition for light to dark much easier.

Initially, Luisa had thought the eyepatch had been to hide the fact Rose was missing an eye and now had some gruesome scar on her otherwise flawless face. But to her surprise, the first time Rose visited her below decks when she was still a prisoner on the ship, two sparkling blue eyes had looked back at her.

As soon as her eyes had adjusted, she found most of the crewmembers sleeping in their hammocks. She walked past them to check if Rose had gone to such great lengths to hide from her that she would rather sleep in a hammock than in her own bed. But thankfully Rose wasn’t that angry with her as she didn’t find the captain sleeping in any of them.

What she did find was Jane, sitting underneath an oil lamp, scribbling something in a leather-bound book.

‘Have you seen Rose?’ she asked. She was the only one on the whole ship who referred to _Captain Ruvelle_ as Rose. But by Luisa’s standards, she’d earned the right to called the woman who’d kidnapped her and now shared her bed every night by her first name.

‘I believe she’s in the cargo hold, doing inventory,’ Jane whispered, offering Luisa one of her kind smiles. Jane didn’t look very intimidating right now, but Luisa had seen her in a fight and she was absolutely ruthless; that seemed to hold true for most of the women on this ship.

‘At night?’

Jane nodded.

‘Wow, I must have really pissed her off. She hates doing inventory,’ Luisa muttered to herself as she climbed down another set of stairs leading to the cargo hold.

It was even darker down here, but there was a faint yellow glow coming from the far end, so Luisa started in that direction, careful not to trip over any of the boxes and crates in her way.

‘Captain,’ Luisa said, her tone a little harsh.

Rose startled and immediately gripped her sword, only letting her hand fall back to her side when she saw just exactly who it was that had decided to pay her a late night visit.

‘Miss Alver,’ Rose said, turning back to the book she was holding, crossing something out and writing down the new numbers.

‘Really? We’re back to miss Alver now?’ Luisa said, folding her arms across her chest as she stared Rose down. “Miss Alver” is what Rose had called her when she was still a captive. She hadn’t done it for months now.

Rose didn’t respond, just staunchly counting down the boxes and writing down the numbers.

‘Please tell what was so horribly offensive about my behavior that you have taken from hiding from me in the cargo hold? In the middle of the night I might add.’

‘You can’t do that, Luisa,’ Rose sighed, putting her quill and book down on a crate.

‘Can’t do what?’ Luisa asked, glad that Rose was speaking to her _and_ using her first name.

Rose sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. ‘Sit in my lap without permission.’

‘I need permission to touch you now?’ Luisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘No, of course not. When it is just the two of us you don’t have to. But when the others are around… I am the captain of this ship, we have ranks. That’s how we maintain order,’ Rose said, the look in her eyes, begging Luisa to understand.

‘So because I sat down in your lap I undermined the whole hierarchy of this ship?’ Luisa asked, starting to grin.

‘Yes,’ Rose said, a little suspicious of Luisa’s smile.

‘So what you’re saying is, that by sitting down in your lap without permission. I effectively challenged your authority as captain?’

‘Yes…’ Rose said.

‘And if anyone else had done that, I guess they would no longer be on this ship?’

‘Yes,’ Rose sighed as Luisa grinned triumphantly.

‘Well, I guess that means I am the captain now.’

Rose’s stare hardened. ‘That is indeed what the crew was thinking.’

‘I can’t help it you have a soft spot for me,’ Luisa teased, giving her hips a little extra sway as she advanced on Rose.

Rose’s only reaction was to swallow and run her eyes up Luisa’s body pretending like she hadn’t.

‘I can’t help it that you _like_ it when I sit in your lap,’ Luisa purred, her hands starting to work on Rose’s belt.

‘Stop,’ Rose said suddenly, covering Luisa’s hands with her own, prying them off her belt before taking a step back.

‘There’s no one around to see you not be the absolute superior on this ship,’ Luisa said, motioning to the empty darkness all around them.

‘You are not my superior,’ Rose bit out.

‘And you aren’t mine. You could have just kicked me out of your bed and made me sleep with the crew. But instead you were hiding here in the dark. Proving Lord knows what to Lord knows who,’ Luisa said. ‘And I am not sure why you bother, because everybody knows we’ve been sleeping together for months now and yet no one has once asked me what was expected of them. Letting me sit in your lap or take you to bed doesn’t harm your authority over this ship in the slightest. That is a distinctly _male_ way of thinking. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there aren’t any around.’

Luisa looked up from her little tirade and saw Rose’s jaw was set in that particular way of hers.

‘And on top of that, no one but you is making a big deal about that fact that I sat down in your lap. So get over yourself and come to bed. Maybe I’ll even let you sit in _my_ lap if that makes you feel better.’

Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek. Luisa couldn’t tell if she was angry or just being stubborn and too proud for her own good. But when Rose looked away without answering, Luisa felt herself getting angry.

‘Fine, do whatever you like. Sleep here with the mice. I’ll be in _our_ bed and I can have fun without you perfectly well,’ Luisa said as she turned on her heel, walking back towards the ladder. The light getting fainter behind her as she strode forward, meaning that Rose wasn’t following her.

Jane was still awake when she strode past, offering her a kindly nod before going back to her writing.

Luisa barely noticed the young woman, t0o busy mentally cursing Rose for being such a stubborn pirate.

Even the normally calming sea air did nothing to soothe Luisa’s annoyance as she stalked over to the _captain_ ’s cabin.

‘Luisa wait,’ a familiar voice called as Rose popped her head out from below decks.

Luisa stopped, waiting for Rose to catch up, a little impressed Rose had gotten to her before she slammed the cabin door closed. The captain really did know her ship blind.

‘Yes?’ she said, letting her annoyance sound through in her voice.

‘I’m tired, let’s go to bed.’

Luisa rolled her eyes. She hadn’t needed an apology, but some recognition of her feelings might have been nice.

‘Fine,’ Luisa sighed. ‘Lead the way, _captain_ ,’ Luisa said sarcastically.

Rose brushed her hand lightly against Luisa’s, but Luisa didn’t take it: she could be petty too.

Her actions earned her a look that she could barely make out in the moon light, but eventually Rose started walking again, Luisa following her a few paces behind.

Luisa demonstratively kept her shift on as she laid down on the bed, pulling the sheets up around her shoulders.

She heard Rose sigh and a little later the tell-tale signs of the redhead undressing. The clinking of her belt and sword and then the muffled slam of Rose’s leather pants hitting the floor.

Luisa waited for the bed to dip next to her, but it never came. When she looked up, she saw Rose leaning against the wall, watching her.

‘I thought you were tired?’ Luisa said, trying not to look down at Rose’s legs, just the smallest bit of thigh hidden from her view by Rose’s white blouse falling down around her legs.

‘And I thought you said you could have fun without me,’ Rose grinned.

Luisa narrowed her eyes, she knew she was being baited. But Rose had just made it into a challenge, one Luisa was certain she was win. And despite her annoyance with Rose’s behavior, she was here now and something about the look in her eyes made heat crawl right underneath Luisa’s skin.

‘I can,’ Luisa growled, throwing the sheet off her and sitting back against the pillows. As she spread her legs, she made sure her shift still covered her.

Luisa kept looking right at Rose as she trailed her hands down her sides, taking the hem of her dress up with her a little as she ran her hands back up her thighs.

Rose just smiled at her, casually leaning against the wall with her arms loosely folded across her chest, watching her with interest but not moving a muscle.

Luisa stared back at her coolly and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her shift, massaging them, moaning softly as she pinched her nipples. Making them stand out against the fabric.

Rose still hadn’t moved, watching her with the same interested expression as before.

Luisa tilted her head back, this would go better if she just ignored Rose for now. She knew the redhead would join her sooner rather than later if she just continued pleasuring herself.

So, she slipped a hand between her legs, moaning freely as she felt that she was already wet. There was something arousing about Rose watching her like this, not doing anything, just looking.

She touched and circled her clit for a little while, gasping and whimpering as the actions send shivers of pleasure racing up her spine.

She was no longer looking at Rose, but she knew instinctively that the captain was still watching her, getting more restless by the second.

In order to tease Rose some more, and hopefully getting her to join in, she swirled two fingers through the copious arousal between her legs before bringing them up to her mouth, sucking them clean while making direct eye contact with Rose.

Rose was indeed still watching her, her mouth falling open a little as Luisa released her fingers with a wet pop.

Luisa grinned; she was getting to the captain.

She brought her hand back to her glistening sex, deciding to give Rose a bit more of show as she slowly pulled the shift over her head and threw it in the redhead’s direction.

Rose gasped breathily as the shirt fell to the ground in front of her, unable to tear her gaze away as Luisa started fucking herself with two fingers while her other hand roughly massaged her breast. Pulling and pinching the already rock hard nipples.

‘How’s – just watching – treating you?’ Luisa panted, watching Rose shift her weight from side to side uncomfortably.

Rose’s answer was to sit down on the bed in front of her, slowly running her hand up Luisa’s calf.

‘Terribly, you’re gorgeous and I want to touch you,’ Rose husked, keeping her hand on Luisa’s calf slowly running it higher.

‘Well, if you weren’t so _stubborn_ you could,’ Luisa moaned, feeling herself get closer to orgasm. And in order to hold out a little longer, she slowed down. Rose had to give in first or all of this would have been for nothing.

She whimpered slightly as she pulled her fingers away from her pulsating center. She was so close to orgasm it was almost painful to stop now. But offering her glistening fingers to Rose who hungrily sucked them clean was all worth it.

‘I’m close,’ Luisa panted as she brought her hand back, rolling her hips into her own hand so the heel brushed against her clit with every pass.

‘Let me,’ Rose said breathlessly. Catching Luisa’s hand by the wrist and replacing it with her own as she straddled the brunette’s hips simultaneously.

Luisa smiled, both from the fact that she had just won and because Rose was rapidly bringing her closer to orgasm with the quick circles she was drawing around her clit and the two fingers she was pushing inside of her at exactly the right rhythm.

‘Rose, god,’ Luisa moaned, arching off the bed, her hands fisted firmly in the messy tangle of Rose’s curls.

‘Come for me,’ Rose whispered against her lips before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

Luisa moaned into the first kiss she’d gotten form Rose that day as she came.

Her back arching off the bed completely before flopping down on the mattress again. Boneless and grinning happily.

‘So will you let me sit in your lap now?’ Luisa asked, tugging on the hem of Rose’s blouse, waiting for the other woman to lift her arms so the shirt could join her shift on the cabin floor.

‘Yes, please,’ Rose sighed, flipping them over so Luisa was on top. ‘And you were right. I was hiding from you.’

‘I’m always right,’ Luisa grinned, slipping her thigh between Rose’s legs. Feeling how wet the captain had gotten from just watching her.

‘You are,’ Rose moaned, bucking her hips up, craving more friction.

‘And if it makes a difference,’ Luisa grinned before lowering her mouth down to Rose’s neck, sucking on the skin. ‘I’ll let you sit in my lap tomorrow.’

Rose didn’t answer, already getting lost in the hazy mist of pleasure.

Regardless, it wouldn’t matter who sat in whose lap tomorrow. The already blooming hickey on Rose’s neck made it very clear who sat in whose lap in private.


End file.
